dndwithaokfandomcom-20200213-history
Thava
Unaligned Female Bozak Draconian Hybrid Warden/Artificer Age 62, Height 6'8", Weight 315 lb., Size Medium, Deity: Balinor 'BACKSTORY' They say it takes a village to raise a child of any species, and that is doubly true of Thava, who was raised among halflings. The egg our intrepid Bozak Draconian hatched from was left behind when a mysterious trader of questionable morals hied himself out of the village after becoming the victim of an unfortunate prank played upon him by some of the younger halfling men and women of the village of Krull. Which was no surprise, as the village’s population was comprised mainly of acrobats and artificers, many of which had retired from small-time travelling careers. Warmed by the heat from the back side of the village archives’ fireplace, nestled in a forgotten storage shed where it had been hidden, Thava’s egg hatched one day long after the trader had disappeared down the road. Which, of course, caused much consternation in the heretofore mostly peaceful out of the way village of Krull, so named to sound unattractive and dull. The newly hatched Draconian’s rather piercing and disconcerting squalls drew many halflings near, but only the aged archivist and former head artificer, Nithlewaite, urged by a hint of somewhat he’d read once in his travels, actually entered the shed. When brave Nithlewaite emerged from the forgotten shed, covered in dust, and staggering under the weight of the dragonling, he decreed that the hatchling should be raised in and as part of the village. He also mentioned that it might be handy to have someone as large as she was bound to be to be of a friendly and protective disposition towards the people of Krull. The Archives of Krull was a depository of randomly accrued information. As halflings ended their travels, they would leave what books and literature they did not want to keep at the archives, for others to peruse as the interest took them. Whilst the subject matter was as varied as could possibly be, the amount of information available on any given subject matter also varied from “a single sheet of paper” to “staggeringly a lot”. Unfortunately, the amount of information available in all of the village of Krull, leaned alarmingly towards the former. There were in fact, two items of literature regarding the Draconian race. One, luckily enough, was a slim volume entitled Draconian life-cycle. The aforementioned volume was one in a series on life-cycles of varied races of the world, illustrating the most basic of details regarding each race’s lives, to which can be credited with Thava’s survival through puberty. The other item of literature, was a pamphlet promoting a book which purported to delve into the Draconian culture and heritage in all it’s glory. It is from this that Nithlewaite chose Thava’s name, and from which Thava learned what little of her birth people she knows. Raised by her adoptive teacher, the archivist and artificer Nithlewaite, Thava soon outgrew her playmates, and quickly learned that her comparatively great strength made for more than just hurt feelings. Never being one to stay away longer than it took her to regroup, Thava sought out the village healer and learned how to heal her friends when she accidentally hurt them, the village warden to learn how to protect them, and other teachers to learn how to work out ways to prevent hurting them in the first place. Thava wandered the surrounding wildwood, finding peace and purpose in protecting that which was bigger than herself, and came home each night to Krull and her workshop in the archives, where she found joy in stimulating her intelligence with solving problems and creating things to help those smaller than herself in their everyday lives and defense of the village. While pranking has always been a favorite pasttime of the village of Krull, Thava has learned a mistrust of seemingly benign objects, a mistrust that has become almost obsessive. She does not like to prank others, as she mistrusts the reliability of her own pranks as well. Part of, yet apart from her well meaning village full of what some might call lunatics, Thava knows little to nothing of her heritage. Now at the end of puberty and the approaching womanhood, she is beginning to feel a longing to know more of her people, who she might become, and where she might have been egg-napped from all those years ago.